Guran Sukairain R-III (Nissan Skyline R34)
The Nissan Skyline R34 has been renamed to Guran Sukairain R-III due to copyright reasons. The Nissan Skyline is a line of compact cars, sports cars and compact executive cars originally produced by the Prince Motor Company starting in 1957, and then by Nissan after the two companies merged in 1966. After the merger, the Skyline and its larger counterpart, the Nissan Gloria, were sold in Japan at dealership sales channels called Nissan Prince Shop. In August of 2000, the R34 received a facelift which changed the front bumper to a new, sleek design and Xenon headlights were optional across the entire range. For the interior, pedals were changed from rubber to aluminium and the steering wheel and gearshift knob were now made of genuine leather. The center console and dials now had an iridium-silver appearance. Optional extras for the R34 included exterior aero which consists of redesigned front and rear bumpers, side skirts and a wrap-around spoiler on the rear which was only available for the coupe. Optional tuning Nismo parts for the R34 included shock absorbers, exhaust system, intercooler, sway bars, oil cooler, and limite- slip differential. Max Speed The car's stock is pretty good, now it can only go 200 mph. (or 370 kph) Acceleration When fully upgraded, it goes from 400 KMH, to 0 in about 3 seconds. Handling The car has really good handling, even after the nerf that happened with the "Shakedown Update" that happened in September 2018. Max Speed With Ludicrous Engine and Pro Long Gears, the max speed of this car is 249 mph (400 KMH), which is pretty ok. Acceleration The acceleration is good but with Pro Short Gears, they get even better. Along with the high max speed, this car is capable of winning many races within the game. It can around 6.8 in a drag race. Very good, but lacks giving lots of cash. Braking The car's braking starts off ok. It does get better and players should feel a small increase in braking power and decreased braking distance. Handling The car has one of the best handlings in the game, being perfect for the racetrack. * Sukairain, written as スカイライン(su-ka-i-ra-i-n) in Japanese, means Skyline in English, referencing the word Skyline in the car's previous name, Nissan Skyline R34. * The Guran Sukairain R-III is currently the only car with the Nissan GT-R in-game with implemented turn signals on its taillights. Press B to activate both taillights, press N for left light signal, and press M for the right light signal. * The Sukairain is one of the few cars in the game that is overrated at drifting, but it is very stable when turning at high speeds. This makes it ideal for Highway races and Race Track races. * The R32, R33, and R34 series of cars are one of the few cars that were capable of going up against some supercars in real life and is marked as one of Japan's only true contribution to supercars. ** Like in the real world, the R34 in-game is generally faster than the R35. (The R34 only being available in JDM spec, while the R35 being slower in the American legal variant) * This car is a favorite for many Vehicle Simulator racing teams due to it's good top speed and amazing handling. * This car is banned in the US because it violated NHTSA, DOT, and EPA regulations. The car proved to be unsafe and the company did not perform the necessary modifications on the car. It was also expensive.Category:Sport Category:Under Construction Category:Nissan Category:Gas Powered Category:Supercar Category:Historic Category:Sleeper Category:Land Vehicles Category:Movie Vehicles